Telephone
Telephone è una canzone di Lady GaGa insieme a Beyoncé cantata da Sunshine Corazon e Rachel Berry nel bagno delle ragazze, durante l'episodio Audizioni, il primo della Seconda Stagione. Sunshine comincia a canticchiare davanti allo specchio, mentre ascolta con le cuffie dell'iPod la canzone; Rachel irrompe per affiggere al muro i volantini del reclutamento membri. Incapace di resistere, la ragazza segue il ritmo e inizia a cantare, ma pochi istanti dopo vengono interrotte da una brontolata della Coach Sylvester Testo della canzone Sunshine: Hello, hello, baby, you called I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say, say Wha-wha-what did you say? Are you breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: Kinda busy Rachel e Sunshine: Kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Rachel: Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh You should've made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: I'm busy Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Oh! Sunshine: Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Rachel: Ohh! Sunshine: 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Rachel & Sunshine: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Rachel: Oh! Sunshine: Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone Rachel: Hey-hey! Sunshine: 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb Rachel & Sunshine: And you're not gonna reach my telephone Sunshine: Boy, the way you blowing up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I should've left my phone at home 'Cause this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing Rachel: Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'cause I'll be dancin' Rachel: Dancin' Sunshine: I'll be dancin' Rachel: Dancin' Sunshine: I'll be dancin' Rachel: Tonight I'm dancin' Sunshine: Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cause I'll be dancin' Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Stop callin', stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore Rachel: I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: Stop telephonin' me Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Rachel: I'm busy Sunshine: Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Sunshine: Stop telephonin' me Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Call all you want, but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Voci di sottofondo: My telephone, My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone, My-my-my telephone 'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone We're sorry, we're sorry, the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again Classifiche Curiosità *Questa è la prima canzone della Seconda Stagione ad essere stata rilasciata, con addirittura una settimana di anticipo rispetto alla messa in onda dell'episodio; *L'unico duetto di Sunshine nello show; *Il primo duetto di Rachel nella Seconda Stagione; *L'unica canzone fino ad ora ad essere stata cantata completamente in un bagno; *L'unica canzone della Seconda Stagione ad entrare nella classifica delle 10 canzoni più vendute su iTunes durante la settimana di rilascio; *E' presente nel gioco di Song Pop; *Nell'episodio la canzone dura molto meno di un minuto. Galleria di foto Audizioni-Telephone.png Telephone.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Sunshine Corazon Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Canzoni Provino Glee-Club